This is the Gwevin
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: Gwevin. 'nuff said.
1. Through Your Eyes

**i was looking through the songs on this album last night, and i was like "hmph. these are good kevin songs. and even better gwevin songs!" so here's "Through Your Eyes", personally, one of my favorite songs.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY ARE BY "SiLOam", ONE OF THE MOST AWESOME BANDS IN THE WORLD. (i met them ^.^ ) everything but the plot is _not_ mine. i only own the idea. i give Skylark Evanson the credit for the title of this story. LUV U CHICA!**

****

_POV: Kevin. Reflecting on how it was like being a mis-mosh of aliens for a while.

* * *

_

****

_I dreamed yesterday that  
I could build my world,  
putting everything in perfect place._

Making my own world used to be the key to my success. I would make everything work the way I planned, and that everything would be perfect. I'd have all the power I'd ever wanted, and nothing would be able to stop me. Not even the Tennysons. Sure, they had Ben with his aliens and Gwen with her mana. They even had Max, but what good did he ever do anyone? He was always either hurt, gone, or of no use at all. They would only minimally set me back.

_**Scratching off the list of everything I had,  
even from the top the view is not that great.**_

Big Chill let me rise up into the night sky and I looked down on Bellwood. I had expected something huge, like how the huge cities of Chicago and Las Vegas lit up at night with a huge cluster of light, and then slowly the brightness fading away around it. Bellwood was just- unimpressive compared to them. A few street-lights here and there, the Mr. Smoothie sign lit up towards the edge, and that was it. Nothing was special about this town except for my car that I couldn't fit into and that Ben was not driving it... I shot off to try to find something else – something else that would catch my attention and be worthy of my time.

_**And I would love to say that I'm already happy  
in the place I'm living in today.**_

I didn't necessarily _choose_ this life, but it's what I got, and I'm gonna have to live with it. I was a monster. That's there all there is to it. Nothing more. I was a mixture of aliens that would surely make me invincible.

_**And I would love to say I've got a selfless nature,  
but that is simply not the case.  
But you believe me anyway.**_

People always called me too sure of myself. I _tried_ to make Gwen happy. I _tried_ to let Ben be his stupid little self. I just couldn't take it. I want to say that I'm a good person. Sometimes I am.

But most of the time… I'm not.

_**Oh, it's time to realize it's eating me when I become my pride.**_

And the obnoxiousness… Gwen always scolded me for that. She would always say that I wouldn't get anywhere if I couldn't just face the facts and be who I need to be instead of some useless osmosian. But honestly, I didn't care what she said. I was proud of who I was. Just not necessarily when it went that far.

_**Oh, I know that only you can satisfy beyond the things I own.**_

Gwen… she was special. Whenever we were together, when her lips met mine, it was like _bang_. _Spark_. She was just so… incredible that whatever needed to be done just melted away when she was near. Her magic wasn't just physical. It wasn't just her mana. She had it all about her.

_**You love me, and I'm a mess that needs to see through your eyes.**_

I probably looked like a control-freak to her. Energy-hungry. A strive to survive through taking everything away from people. My appearance… whenever I caught sight of it, it was just horrible. My morphed body with multiple arms and the different things that they did. I needed to know how I really looked. Without it, I wouldn't be able to stop myself when this happened again.

_**I get wrapped up in the "who's that over there?  
Are they looking, should I flash a smile?"**_

Seeing one of them – Gwen or Ben – was the worst. The look of disgust written on their faces and the fear that I would hurt them was horrible. Trying to keep up my arrogant air was even worse. Seeing them get hurt all because of me brought me down a little more each time. When I got more power, I would just gain twice as much back. Whenever I went power-hungry, I completely lost it.

_**Plastic accolades that breathe this false acclaim,  
quickly shatter under little pressure.**_

I hadn't needed them. Now that I was free and out of the Null Void, ready to take on the world, I had needed no one and no one could get in my way. Seeing as though the Tennysons really needed me to help "save the world", I would be just another thing on their to-do list.

_**I would love to say that I'm already happy  
in the place I'm living in today.**_

I had started to fall from the sky. I needed more energy if I wanted to keep going like this. Being out in the open was dangerous. Having all the aliens at my advantage was good, but it came at a price. Being a freak and needed every ounce of power or energy I could get my hands on.

_**And I would love to say I've got a selfless nature,  
but that is simply not the case.  
But you believe me anyway.**_

It's funny because they thought I cared. They all thought that I was going to pay for this in the end. That it'll kill me eventually. But it wouldn't. Just as long as my power supply keeps coming and Ben keeps choosing the worst aliens ever, I'd be okay for a while.

_**Oh, it's time to realize it's eating me when I become my pride.**_

All the power ate me up and kept me going. It kept the feel of being _invincible_ in me. That was the best. I can keep kicking everyone's ass, and it never hurted me. Or at least it didn't hurt the next day…

_**Oh, I know that only you can satisfy beyond the things I own.  
You love me, and I'm a mess that needs to see through your eyes.**_

Treating Gwen like crap, it's a thing I used to do. I know she still had feelings for me. And secretly, I still had feelings for her. They weren't as apparent as hers were all of the time, but they're there. Kinda.

_**I believe that you can change this heart of mine.**_

I knew all along that she could change me back. I knew it was only temporary. My alien self didn't know that, though. He only thought that she was a useless piece of scum that would throw pink blobs at me all of the time. And I now know that I was only a huge piece of scum that could throw it right back at her – harder.

It killed me.

_**I keep dealing with the path that leads to the lie.**_

This life that I had, always hungry, always needing, it was just torture. It hurt to always be taking things away from people. It hurt them. It only gave me more to work with when I got attacked again.

_**I need you to bring me back to life tonight.**_

But when I was hooked up to that machine in Los Soledad that Cooper made, I knew my time was near to be normal again. I didn't like it. But I knew. My dead self that needed but one thing would finally be gone, and my human – or at least as close as it can _be_ human – skin would be worn over me again.

_**Oh, it's time to realize it's eating me when I become my pride.**_

Disorientation. That's what ate me up inside and forced me to become a freak.

_**Oh, I know that only you can satisfy beyond the things I own.**_

Mana and aliens. They were what got me back and set me up to live my life again.

_**You love me, and I'm a mess that needs to see through your eyes.**_

Gwen. She was what woke me up and set my life in gear again.

She silently told me that I was perfect in her eyes, and that as long as I didn't pull a stunt like that again, everything would be okay between us.

* * *

**R&R! this is my first song-fic for Ben10, so i really need to know how i did!**


	2. Proof

__

**here's the second installment of "This is the Gwevin" with "Proof," one of my favorite songs from the album.**

**Sorry to Skylark for not posting sooner, but she's supposed to be with her family. family comes first... except when they squash our New Year's sleepover plans... .**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**__**

**_Arm-chair, rock-star, you're so hardcore.  
But I know there's so much more you you._**

Kevin stared out the windshield of the car, keeping his temper temporarily under control. His hands gripped the steering wheel and his sharp face was almost permanently twisted into a scowl. It scared me how he could be so sullen and naïve when everything around us was happening at the speed of light. He probably was paying attention, but he would never let on to anything like that.

__

_**You act like life's just a stupid game.  
You're cool but not enough to hide the pain.  
**_  
I stared out the passenger window at the dark night sky, randomly dotted with stars. I couldn't believe that they were millions of years away from us. They all seemed to be the same size to me. It's the little wonders of the world that just breezed right on by Kevin.

He could just be _so_ irritating, the way that he could just shove off everything that came our way like a little fly in the hot summer air. Just a part of nature. He never showed any pain. He was just a bottle in a sea-storm – tossed around every which-way and that, always holding a secret message inside that only one person could read – him.

_**Show me, show me who you really are.**_

I just wanted him to be able to open up and let things go. Watching him in his car be so calm about everything, even Ben in the backseat and drooling all over the upholstery, just made my blood boil. What was _wrong_ with this guy? Something was up with him. He would've smacked Ben silly by now for making a mess that could have easily been taken care of by a swipe of a paper-towel.

_**I want proof, tell the truth, show me you.  
Open up to something more,  
The kind of love you're dying for.  
**_  
"Kevin?" I asked timidly.

His obsidian eyes flicked to me, then back to the empty road stretching out in front of us. "What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive."

_**You're lost in a world underneath your skin,  
Too afraid to let anyone in your heart.  
**_  
I thought for a fleeting second that he had cracked a smile, but he hadn't. There was no warmth in his eyes. Just the cold, hard glass that shielded his soul  
from anyone besides himself. He would never let his guard down. There was always a shield around him, keeping himself hidden and protected from the rest of the world.

_**A sad masquerade, just a way to survive.  
Without love, it's just a slow suicide.  
**_And surprisingly, it attracted me.

His depressing mask that hid his heart through his eyes and his harsh words just showed me how sensitive he was about letting people inside. His bad treatment towards Ben spoke of how even the little things could piss him off, and how meticulous he was about even the smallest details. And the black, glass-like eyes mirrored his breakable spirit.

And yet, he wouldn't let anyone inside even though he was just so easy to read.

_**Show me, show me what's behind your eyes.  
**_  
"What do you think about? When you're alone?" I asked, tracing the tiny patterns in the black upholstery from the stitches and the fabric.

"Staying out of the Null Void, staying true to my Plumber's duties… just the normal, teenage guy stuff." The sarcasm was thickly layered and easily detectable on the last half of his sentence.

I couldn't believe that he had just let me in that easy, when I had only asked a simple little question. Maybe he wasn't as complex and tangled as I thought he was.

_**I want proof, tell the truth, show me you.  
Open up to something more,  
The kind of love you're dying for.  
**_  
"Anything else that you think about? I mean, that can't be _it_."

"I also said the normal teenage guy stuff. Like girls."

I arched my eyebrows. I'd never heard him talk about the female species before in a good light. I thought that his twisted little mind could figure things out, but not things as intricate as understanding the womanly race that most married men feared.

_**Love calls your name,  
And suddenly your heart is beating.  
**_  
It seemed like he was a human being to me, now. A pulse finally rippled through him. I was able to call him and he would open up more to me, instead of just holding up his shield and defending the secret parts of his mind.

_**Let love embrace all you are  
And all your feeling,  
**_  
Kevin's glass-orb eyes flicked to me, a little warmer than they used to be just a few minutes ago. "You're surprised? That I actually have a brain?"

"No, it's just that… I don't know. You're surprising."

"Well then I suspect you didn't see _this_ coming." He leaned forward, his lips gently grazing my neck, and then he went back to his old, stoic position at the wheel.

_**All the tears and all the weakness.  
That's the place where mercy leads us.  
**_  
I actually had to blink tears back into my green eyes. Kevin was just so… human now, instead of just a being that would absorb brick of metal and fight until the enemy was crushed, or he was. There was just so much more to him now that he had opened up, even just a little bit, and showed someone other than his reflection what he was really like.

"You're my only weak point," he said quietly, and didn't say a word until we made a stop at Mr. Smoothie.

_**I want proof, tell the truth, show me you.  
Open up to something more,  
The kind of love you're dying for.  
**__  
What was he talking about?_ I thought. _His only weak point?_

That must've meant that he would only open up to me. I was the only one who was able to break him or make him have the courage to go on.

I was his core, the one thing that he would really die for.

__

**

* * *

**

**reviews make me happy!**


	3. This is the Night

_**"This is the Night" by SiLOam. Kevin's POV.

* * *

**_

All messed up again, it seems I never mend.

I looked at my hands. They were broken and deformed and just not… _human_. But then again, they never looked right once I was done working in the garage for hours on end anymore. They had lost their boyish touch which was replaced by oil stains and calluses. Nothing was human for me anymore. Nothing. I can't help but wonder if there's something wrong with me, but Gwen is persistent on the idea that it's just my osmosian blood that causes it.

I sighed. When was I gonna see Gwen again? I missed her. I missed her touch and her soft red hair and her voice and… I missed everything about her. Maybe if I just called her or something…

No. It was three in the morning. She would kill me if I called her now. But then again she _did_ say that she would be working on a project all night so… maybe she was still awake…

_**My feeling is all gone, I thought I was so strong.**_

"Kevin! I'm trying to sleep!"

"I thought you would be working all night."

"I only said that to get my parents immediately off of my back. I _am_ still working, and it's killing me."

"Would you like to come over? I need that guacamole for my hands again."

She laughed. I loved that laugh… "It's not _guacamole_, Kevin! It's an avocado moisturizing spread!"

"Whatever. Can you bring me some?"

"Fine. I need to take a break from my work anyway."

I almost heard her wink. "See you soon."

_**I can't do it on my own, it's you I need to know.**_

Like a little kid waiting for Santa Claus, I looked out the window and waited for Gwen to come. I was getting ick and grime all over the window sill, but I didn't care. Gwen was actually _sneaking out_, not on alien business. She was sneaking out to see _me_.

I saw the glow of mana from around a corner, and I wondered what in the name of Lucifer she was doing. A few seconds later, I saw that she was using it as a flashlight to light her way to my house and up the front steps.

When she was inside, I snapped the lid off of the bowl she was carrying and stuffed my hands into the guacamole. "Mmm… guacamole…"

"_Avocado moisturizing spread_," Gwen corrected. "Get it right."

I pulled a glop of the guacamole onto my finger and dabbed it on her nose. "I'll go get the tortilla chips."

"Ugh! You're im_poss_ible!"__

It's time to be bold.

I laughed it off. "Being impossible is one of my best qualities." I rubbed my hands together with the guacamole on them and walked down the hallway, dripping the green dip all over the floor. I really didn't care. I never cleaned the place, anyways.

"What're you working on?" Gwen asked as she sat down.

"What do you _think_ I was working on in my garage?" I wiped my clean hands on a dishtowel.

"You have a biology book on this table. It's on a page about pinocytosis and phagocytosis and endocytosis."

"And osmosis," I commented and shot her a look.  
_**  
This is the night for the bent and the broken.**_

"Why are you looking up osmosis?"

"I wanted to know how it works. It's weird and I actually don't care anymore. It got boring." I sat next to her. The real reason why I didn't care anymore – Gwen was here now.

"Humph." She lay back against my chest. "I thought that you of all people would have it all wired out."

"I guess not." I tried to control myself. Her red hair was tickling my neck in just the right spot that it drove me crazy.

"Are you trying to keep your hormones under control?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes."

"Don't."  
_**  
This is the night for the bent and broken.**_

I just looked at her. "Really?"

"I've been working all night and my brain is mush. I won't remember anything and I'm sure you have experience."

I raised my eyebrows, not believing what words were actually coming out of her mouth. "Excuse me?"

"I'm weak and I'm a girl. I won't charge you of rape, I promise." She winked at me.__

Frozen still, I can't seem to get to you.

I froze, trying to make my brain clear some of the mess that was going on inside of it. Gwen was giving up her body… _willingly_. And I actually believed it for two seconds, and even more.

Maybe she was serious.

Maybe she wanted this.

But that possibility was _highly_ unlikely.  
_**  
I try to run but not much give, not much give.**_

"What are you waiting for?" Gwen asked. She stood up, pulled her shirt off, and laid back on me with her legs straddling her waist.

"Are you really Gwen?" I asked, thinking that if Charmcaster could put me under a spell, she could easily charm me to think she was Gwen.

She looked shocked, and even a little offended. "Yes, I'm Gwen! I brought you your avocado spread, didn't I?"  
_**  
This is the night for the bent and the broken.**_

I pushed her off of me and gave her back her shirt. "This isn't fun when you're on crack, then. I want to work for it."

That was probably the hardest thing I'd ever done. Just giving up a chance to make love with the girl that had put me under her spell multiple times… it nearly caused me physical pain to leave her sitting there on the couch.  
_**  
This is the night for the bent and broken.**_

While she was sitting there, looking at me with her bright green eyes and looking forlorn, I found the guacamole dip again. I dipped my fingers in the bowl and licked the stuff off of them.

"You lied, Gwen," I said.

"How?"

"This _is_ guacamole."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEWWW!**


	4. My Own Worst Enemy

**"My Own Worst Enemy." little present for Skylark ;) you know why. well... maybe you don't. Friday morning, chica ;)**

**alternate alternate future, not the one in "Ken 10." my own ;)******

_

* * *

_

****

_I don't dream, 'cause I can't sleep._

Gwen fills my dreams. And then I wake up. Having her in my sleep just isn't good enough for my body, I guess. I need her every moment of every day. Seeing her fight every couple days isn't good enough. I need the real her, the one that isn't easily provoked by dangerous violence and invasions. When it's not about Gwen, I don't know how I could be able to live. She was my everything.

**It's hard to breathe, under the weight hanging over me.**

It's getting hard now that we're getting even older and feelings just can't be held back anymore. I felt like running. I felt like chucking what was currently in my hand at the wall in front of me. But that would break Gwen's heart when she finally found out.

**Trying hard to reach the light, through the darkness of tonight.**

I pulled at my suit. Ben picked it out for me. Maybe he cares more about Gwen than he lets on, but I think he just wants to see me make a fool of myself and look like an idiot at the same time. Or maybe he just wants Gwen to hurt me and have a picture snapped of me in a suit and tie, and never able to be destroyed.

**The clock on the wall is stuck on a moment I can't change without you.**

The hands on my watch – Ben picked that out, too – and tried to tell when Gwen would get here. There wasn't any 45 number on it, and the arms pointed more towards a 7 than a 6. I had no idea how to read this weird clock. I tried to steal one of Ben's better watches where it just says the time, but he wouldn't let me.

"A proposal isn't supposed to be ruined by your watch beeping," he had said. Maybe he knew something about romance. _Maybe_. But I hadn't even _told_ him what I was really up to tonight.

**I'm helpless, hopeless, I need you to save me tonight, from this bitterness.**

**I'm broken, empty, I need you to just come alive in me.**

I sighed. I could see Gwen coming. God, she looked beautiful tonight. Maybe Ben told her his suspicions of what tonight was really supposed to be for. Maybe not. I didn't want to take chances, so I buried the small gift back into my pocket. Ben honestly thought it was a ring. Idiot.

**Let go of who I am, and become who I'm meant to be.**

**Save me from my own worst enemy.**

"Hi, Kevin."

"Hey. Let's get this over with."

Yes, it was our tenth anniversary. And yes, I actually remembered it. And yes, she made the decision to go to a high-class, fancy-schmancy restaurant instead of Mr. Smoothie. The latter was my choice. But of course, Gwen had to shoot me down on that one.

**Out of place, just a stranger.**

**I remember the days when it didn't use to be this way.**

People stared at us when we walked in. Maybe it was because we were so cute together, but most likely not. I did _not_ look natural in the suit. It itched and pulled and was just uncomfortable. But of course, Gwen was wearing this tight little red mini-dress and 3-inch heels, all just making me feel like a moron. Then again, her body's built for that stuff.

I missed it when we could just go to Mr. Smoothie and get a burger, something to drink, and relax in my car. Nothing could bother us, except if we "forgot" to unlock the door for Ben when he occasionally accompanied us.

**Your grace is bigger than my pain, and every past mistake.**

**The clock on the wall is stuck on a moment I can't change without you.**

I sat at the table with one of my legs under me and folded my hands, forearms resting on the edge of the table. I tried not to look at her.

"What's wrong, Kevin?" she asked.

"Nothing." Lies. I couldn't lie to her. But I couldn't tell her I was nervous. To her, I was an emotionless rock. I didn't _get_ nervous.

**I'm helpless, hopeless, I need you to save me tonight, from this bitterness.**

**I'm broken, empty, I need you to just come alive in me.**

"You look nervous."

"Crap. That was what I was trying to avoid."

"Why? We always go out. This isn't anything new."

"I don't like it. Can we go to Mr. Smoothie before we order so I don't have to pay hundreds of dollars for a pound of food?"

**Let go of who I am, and become who I'm meant to be.**

**Save me from my own worst enemy.**

"Kevin! This is my _favorite_ restaurant! You _promised_ that I could pick where we eat this year!"

"Whatever." I touched the wall next to us and absorbed it. "See you later."

I stood up and broke through the wall, leaving her there and running off. At least I wasn't completely in the suit.

**You are, you were, you'll always be with me when I just can't see.**

**But I don't need the lies, just the truth you've given me.**

I was back to normal by the time I got to Mr. Smoothie. They knew me well enough there that they got me what I wanted, and I didn't even have to order. Sometimes the world loves me.

Sitting down at my favorite booth, I saw Gwen coming out of the corner of my eye. She was running on her mana, and surprisingly not tripping at all in her heels. Maybe her karate lessons years ago actually helped.

**I'm helpless, hopeless, I need you to save me tonight, from this bitterness.**

**I'm broken, empty, I need you to just come alive in me.**

"What is wrong with you, Kevin?" she asked as she slid into the seat across from me. "You just leave right in the middle of dinner, and then come _here_!"

"Gwen, I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry! I just chickened out and-"

"Chickened out? Chickened out of _what_?"

I sighed. I had to do this, now.

**Let go of who I am, and become who I'm meant to be.**

"I know I'm not the best at this. Hell, you're the only serious girlfriend I've had."

"I know that."

"And I love you."

"I know that, too."

**Save me from my own worst enemy.**

"So don't yell at me, okay?"

"Fine. Just go."

I pulled the small box out of my pocket and put it on the table in front of us. "Open it."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

She reached for it and pulled the piece of jewelry out.

And it wasn't a ring.

It was a ring on a necklace chain.

* * *

**revieww!**


	5. Listen to what I Say

_**finally, here's "listen to what i say." enjoy!**_

_**and i know it's kinda crappy 'cause i've been wanting to post this other story and this was currently in my "fanfiction" document and uncompleted. sorry! .**_

* * *

**You draw me in with such a charming smile.**

_**But I know you, you can be so vile.**_

"Kevin."

"What?"

"Kevin!" I yelled. "Stop staring into the mirror!"

"But it's pretty! Here, look." He held up the mirror in front of my face.

"All I see is me."

"I know, it's pretty."

_**You draw me in and you put me in a frame.**_

_**But I know it's for your fame.**_

"Let's go. Now." I took back my purse-mirror from him. He had insisted that his hair was messed up, even when it had fallen perfectly, just like it does every day. "Vilgax doesn't care if your hair is perfect or not!"

"I wasn't done yet!"

"Well Ben's life is going to be done if we don't get to Mr. Smoothie in two minutes! Let's _move_!"

He quirked his left eyebrow up for a second, then followed me out the door.

_**You always wanted me to say that it's all about you.**_

_**But I got something to say.**_

"I _am_ kinda disappointed that I couldn't get my hair right for this fight," Kevin said as he absorbed the cement sidewalk into his body before slamming one of Vilgax's robots in the head.

"Deal," I replied.

"Hey," Ben said as he whizzed past me as Jetray. "Kevin's got something to ask you."

"It can wait."

"No, it can't."

_**Change of plans, stand up and be a real man.**_

_**Change of plans, stand up and be a real man.**_

"If you're his wingman, I don't want to hear anything."

"Well he wants me to ask you out for him- WHOOPS!"

I turned my attention on Ben instead of the attacking robots for a change. "I swear to God, Ben, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Why? I know you like him!"

I sent a flaming ball of mana at his head.

_**Listen, listen to what I say.**_

"What's wrong? Did they clone Ben?" Kevin asked.

"You're sick," I shot back, and kept trying to kill Ben and the robots at the same time.

"How am I sick?"

"Getting Ben to be your wingman? He's my _cousin_!"

"And this is a _bad _thing?"

_**You give yourself all the time of day.**_

_**The real question is what will you say.**_

"Well what would you say if I told you that he wasn't actually my cousin, and that I was dating _him_?"

Kevin stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at me. He was in the middle of head-locking a robot. "What?"

"Stop trying to be innocent. I know what you did."

_**You come to me, playing it sweet.**_

_**You spot me, think you got me, don't even try.**_

When Kevin first laid eyes on me, I knew that he wanted me, even when we were just kids. We didn't know what we wanted. We didn't know what else would happen in our lives or if we'd even ever _see_ each other again. And then when we met again a few years ago… hormones kicked in. I tried to play hard-to-get in my head and tried to still keep sight of my Plumber's duties, but it was hard, I admit.

Kevin was just so… sweet about things. I had no room for a relationship then, and still now. But somehow I still manage to make time for him in my life, even if we're just friends. I'm not saying that I want to go on with him, but I'm happy with our current position.

_**You always wanted me to say that it's all about you.**_

_**But I got something to say.**_

"Gwen, please." Kevin dropped the robot and stood in front of me. "Ben asked. So what's the answer?"

"Why don't you try me when I'm not trying to save a few lives." I shot a mana-shield in front of us, not completely focused on it or what I was doing. "I don't want a guy who needs a wing-man."

"But were you serious about Ben not being your cousin and you two going out?"

I shot him a fierce look and kept up my fight.

_**Change of plans, stand up and be a real man.**_

_**Change of plans, stand up and be a real man.**_

_**Listen to what I say.**_

"I'm gonna take that as a no."

"Good."

"To the cousin thing. But I still want an answer about our current relationship situation."

"We're friends. So what?"

_**Listen to what I say, don't turn me away.**_

_**Don't turn me, listen to what I say.**_

We backed up against each other like in those classic movies when the two main characters watched each other's backs while talking over their shoulders the whole time to one-another. Classic. And cliché.

"Please?"

"You're relentless."

"At least that's a step up from obnoxious… I think."

I made a force-field around us and turned around to him. "Again, ask me when I'm not trying to save the universe."

_**You always wanted me to say that it's all about you.**_

_**But I got something to say.**_

"No, now. Give me an answer _now_."

"Can't we just-"

"_No_. I want the answer _now._ If you want me to be a man about it, here. I'll get down on my knees-" He did "- Please, Gwendolyn Tennyson. Will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

_**Change of plans, stand up and be a real man.**_

_**Change of plans, stand up and be a real man.**_

_**Listen to what I say.**_

"Listen to me, Kevin."

"Okay." He stood up.

"I'm going to give you my answer."

He nodded, an eager look in his eyes.

"… After we annihilate the rest of these robots." I let the shield go and the enemy crowded in on us again.

* * *

**teehee i'm funny ^.^ review pretty pleaseeeeeeeeee?**


End file.
